


promise me (pinky swear)

by 4419



Category: fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: Adulthood, Aged-Up Character(s), Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Christmas Eve, F/F, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, gyuri and seongwu are radio djs, saerom and jaehwan are promodisers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419/pseuds/4419
Summary: [ ch.1 - gyuri/saerom: (summary) In the midst of the busy Seoul and the loud city lights outside their quiet apartment, they're both just wishing for a Christmas miracle. ]





	promise me (pinky swear)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! still unbeta'd so im sorry for a couple of errors c: but hopefully you'll enjoy! ♡

In the midst of the busy streets and the loud chatting of passersby, Saerom wishes she could also chat loudly with her friends as they ignore the annoying promodisers handing them different brouchers for a condo unit, a hotel, a savings account— you name it, they have brouchers for whatever it is. Sadly, Saerom is that annoying promodiser who gets ignore by busy people in the streets.

 

Saerom would never admit that she loves her job. She _hates_ it. She hates that even when it rains as if an ocean is coming down from the heavens or it snows and there's not even an inch where you can walk, or during summer when the heat can melt even her whole body— she can't rest. What Saerom hates the most is the low pay. Okay, it's not a professional job like working in a communications company or even as good as being a radio jock like her best friend, Gyuri. But still, how can you not get paid enough for standing and trying your best to smile as pure as possible even with the perverts and the rude passers thinning your patience?

 

It's not that Saerom didn't graduate in a good school or isn't good enough to get hired. It's not like that.

 

 _There are people who are more fortunate than the others._ She always say that to herself.

 

Gyuri, her best friend, who shares the same apartment with her— Saerom thanks her every single day. At least Gyuri earns enough for the two of them. Saerom often thinks if she can apply for a job there, maybe not as a radio jock but....something better than handing out flyers and brouchers to people who couldn't care less.

  
Saerom sighs as the thought of having a _fair enough_ christmas fades on her mind. That sounds _impossible._ Even she believes she can't spend her salary in buying her family and friends gifts. It's enough to feed herself, or put a minimum amount of share for the rent (which Gyuri disapproves of because, "Saeromie, you need to save money for your dream restaurant, right?")

 

That's true. Saerom has been dreaming of putting up her own family restaurant. Again, fate is not in good terms with her.

 

Saerom looks at her gold watch. The color is fading due to everyday use. It's been with her since her last year in college. It was a gift from her mother. She saved up the money she gets from selling home made candles to buy Saerom an expensive watch as a congratulatory gift for finishing her degree.

"Jaehwan ssi, let's take a break. It's two hours past lunch." Saerom calls the guy inside a cute tiger mascot wearing navy blue suit and tie. Jaehwan lifts up the heavy tiger mask enabling him to breathe properly.

"What? Seriously? We missed lunch. How cruel." Jaehwan whines sitting on the third flight of the stairs outside the company building. Saerom sits beside him.

"Yeah, sorry. I wasn't able to give out half of the flyers on schedule...and I forgot about the time." Saerom embarrassingly laughs and looks down on her sore feet hiding behind the black pumps. "Anyway, let's go grab something in McDonald's."

She pulls Jaehwan up and proceeded to go to McDonald's, the only food chain they could afford the food being offered.

 

  
*

 

  
"And now, let's hear something international. It's a song that charts up every time Christmas season comes around." Gyuri says sounding too happy on the microphone.

"Here is Mariah Carey's All I Want for Christmas is You. You're listening to the number one radio station in Seoul, Twilight Radio." Seongwu, Gyuri's partner, continues. He then clicks a button that starts the song and muting their microphones.

 

They both detached the headphones from their ears and smile at each other. It's a silent gesture that tells them they did a good job. The song is muffled through the speaker of the headphones as they placed it on the table in front of them.

 

Gyuri lifts up her hands to stretch, smiling to herself. Seongwu does the same but yawns as he did so. They fell in completely silence for a minute before Seongwu opens his mouth to ask something.

"Any plans this Christmas?" Seongwu looks at Gyuri with an eyebrow raised teasingly.

 

Gyuri laughs wholeheartedly and slaps Seongwu's side lightly. It's a playful gesture she got used to doing because Seongwu likes to joke around, no harm done though. She's been working with Seongwu for five months now ever since she asked the head if she can switch her schedule from eight till ten in the evening , to eight in the morning and twelve to three in the afternoon. Gyuri told her boss how she and her best friend have different schedules so it's hard to prepare themselves. Her boss understands her status that's why he agreed. Gyuri has never been so thankful.

 

"I'm working on Christmas day, Seongwu ssi." Gyuri replies with a smile that seems to never fell off her face. "I bet you have plans. You don't have a shift with me on Christmas." Gyuri pouts and crossed her arms as if she's hurt by the thought of Seongwu having a day off and leaving her with all the duties on that busy day. She's not, she's used to it.

"Well, kiddo, I did ask for a leave on Christmas day. I'm planning a surprise dinner date with Daniel." Seongwu beams upon mouthing his lover's name. Gyuri smiles thoughtfully in reply. "Why don't you ask boss if you can get a leave so you can enjoy Christmas with your girlfriend, huh?" Seongwu suggests which earned a choke from Gyuri.

 

It sure did caught her off guard. Sure, she wants to hang out with Saerom on Christmas day but, "She's not my girlfriend." Gyuri says after calming herself from her breathless state.

Seongwu waves in dissatisfaction and grab his water bottle to drink before speaking again. "That's what everyone always say— _Oh, no we're just friends. I'm not going out with anyone_. All those shitass excuses, Gyuri honey, I've heard of it." Seongwu puts out an artificial smile to mock Gyuri.

 

Gyuri gapes, slightly offended that Seongwu isn't believing a word she said. "No, seriously, we're best friends. We've been friends—"

"But do you want to."

"To what?"

"To stay _just friends_?" Seongwu wiggles his eyebrows playfully making Gyuri smile and hit him on the arm harder this time. But before she could protest or defend herself, the song stops signalling that it's time for them to talk again.

 

  
—

 

  
The end of the day is always a blessing. Consider the look on each of the staffs and workers' fulfilled expressions, Saerom can attest to that. It's christmas eve, and it's nice to know that at least for tonight, they won't have to worry about snarky customers and doubtful clients. They can go home to their families and eat the delicious food that they deserved after all their hard efforts.

Saerom waves goodbye to the other girls and to Jaehwan whom she saw after closing the girl's locker room.

 

"Eager to go home, I see." Jaehwan starts off, following Saerom outside to call a cab. It's not always that Saerom rides a cab. The fare is much expensive unlike on buses but today, maybe she can pay more just so she could lay contented on her fair sized bed.

 

"Jaehwan, it's Christmas eve and we've dealt with all kinds of annoying people since ten am. We deserve to go home, rest, and smile." Saerom points out, looking over at Jaehwan before opening the taxi door. "See you partner! Merry Christmas!" Saerom cheers holding up his hand so Jaehwan can high five it. Jaehwan understands the gesture and immediately slaps Saerom's palm lightly.

"Merry Christmas partner, have a good night!" Jaehwan replies one more time before Saerom closes the door.

 

 

The ride home seems to be slower even if Saerom took a cab instead of the bus. It's the holiday traffic. But gladly, after a few ungodly minutes the cab stops at their shared apartment. Saerom happily hands out the fare to the driver as she greets him a merry christmas. She thinks of how hard it must've been for the driver to work on christmas evening or was she his last customer before going home to his family to celebrate? Saerom thinks the second is the better scenario. The driver deserves a rest on christmas for he's dealt with so much from other aggravating passengers since the morning.

 

Saerom types the password to open the door. She smiles once she heard the click signalling that it's unlocked.

 

"Gyugyu I'm here!" Saerom calls for Gyuri. She hears a faint greeting and immediately acknowledging that it is really her best friend. The smile on her face never leaves even when she drops her satchel on the sofa and proceed to stand beside Gyuri who is in the kitchen.

"Are you cooking?" Saerom ask with sparkling eyes. She knows Gyuri can cook really well. It's not that she can't. Saerom had always dream of putting up her own restaurant and because Gyuri likes to make unique delicacies. Saerom once joked that she could be the head chef.

"Hmm, just steak so we could eat together while watching some movies." Gyuri answers, her eyes still situated on the meat she's cooking. Saerom pouts.

"I'm sure it's going to be delicious."

 

  
*

 

  
The two situates themselves on the living room carpet, neglecting the large cotton sofa behind them. Saerom sighs, allowing her back to lean gently on the said sofa.

 

"You look _happy."_ Gyuri gapes, amused at her best friend. She smiles when Saerom looks at her in awe.

"Aren't you? I mean, I'm at home with my bestest friend in the whole entire world. Away from the shitty ass people I have to deal with everyday." Saerom explains, her voice ranging an octave higher while flailing her arms giddily. It earned a giggle from Gyuri.

 

"Alright, whatever you say. Now," Gyuri scans the laptop screen. "any movie recommendations?"

Saerom sit up straight and points at a movie poster eagerly, "That, that!"

Gyuri raised a brow when she looked at the screen then back at her best friend. "That werewolf movie again?" She hears a cute whine coming from Saerom. "Why do you like werewolves so much, hmm?"

"Just because!" Saerom crosses her arms playfully earning another giggle from Gyuri. They're always like this. So happy to be around each other.

 

They've known each other since they were a mere year old. Their families living next door to each other. Going to the same daycare to the same university together. The two never left each other's side.

 

"Okay, okay." Gyuri gives up and clicks the movie Saerom suggested. They both know Saerom has watched this movie more than a couple of times. Gyuri always wonder why Saerom is so fascinated with werewolves.

 

  
The two, no matter how many time Saerom has watched and no matter how many times Gyuri has been dragged to watch the same movie over and over, enjoyed the amusing atmosphere the movie is bringing. It's already the middle of the movie. The main character found out how to use his werewolves senses when a disaster happened, which tested his abilities. This is Saerom's favorite part, Gyuri knows so.

 

Saerom grips Gyuri's arm a little tighter, feeling the intensity of the scene they're watching. Their food is already eaten and they're too occupied to put the dirty plates on the sink. So it sat on the coffee table beside the laptop.

 

 

After a few minutes, when the problems inside the movie are beginning to be solved one by one, Saerom's hold loosen (which Gyuri won't admit, but she doesn't want Saerom to let go). She hears an excited squeal coming from Saerom as one of the main character's friends confesses that she's been in love with him since they were kids, even before she found out he's their kind. Gyuri hears a series of awes from Saerom again while the characters have exchanged cheesy confessions and complimented at each other.

 

  
The movie ends with the main character, obviously, winning against all prejudice. Gyuri paid too much attention to the movie each time they watch it, she practically memorized the script and the scenes.

 

  
"That was...nice." Gyuri sighs, stretching her stiffed arms considering that it stayed beside her and Saerom gripping it the whole one and a half hours.

 

"It was amazing! I'll never get tired of it." Saerom exclaims which Gyuri immediately agrees. "...And it's already ten. We still have work tomorrow. Let's wash the dishes tomorrow."

 

  
The two stand up, Gyuri taking the laptop with her and Saerom holding the plates and utensils going towards their kitchen. They proceed to entering their bedroom, both their doors still slightly ajar, before looking at each other.

 

"Good night Puppy Appa. Merry Christmas!" Saerom chirps, peeking at Gyuri from behind her door.

 

"Good night Pretty Eomma. Merry Christmas!" Gyuri replies, her puppy-like smile appearing. They close the doors after laughing like high school girls.

  
The two smiled at themselves as soon as the bedroom doors closed. They both know the feeling of loving your best friend but not knowing how and what to do to confess their feelings. Gyuri thinks that the main character's friend, even with her cheesy words, was able to tell him how she felt. Gyuri admires her. She can never tell Saerom how she feels without feelings like a complete idiot. She doesn't even know if Saerom feels the same.

  
Saerom, on the other hand, feels like her heart is about to burst. No matter how many times she ask Gyuri to watch the werwolf movie with her, the cute puppy-like best friend of hers just don't get the hint. Saerom never liked werewolves or even a bit interested in them. It's subtle, but she wants Gyuri to know how she feels for her. Saerom laughs as she jumps on her bed. She thinks she's just like the main character's friend: a bit cheesy. Saerom sighs and hoping that tomorrow won't be as bad as today.

 

 

In the midst of the busy Seoul and the loud city lights outside their quiet apartment, they're both just wishing for a Christmas miracle.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated! ♡  
> 


End file.
